


Blogger

by Haely_Potter



Series: When Harry met Kurt [12]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haely_Potter/pseuds/Haely_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry blogs and makes a friend over the internet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blogger

Using a computer was natural when the TV cable had been taken away by the Dursleys. According to them, Harry was too stupid to operate the computer and had thus left it untouched. Harry though knew differently. He was anything but stupid. And he'd seen Dudley (who actually was stupid) use it and had even used one in the school library.

So, as soon as the Dursleys' car was gone from Privet Drive, Harry skipped up stairs and into Dudley's second bedroom where Dudley's computer was held. Aunt Petunia thought the computer used up all the air in the room and thus wouldn't let her Diddimums sleep in the same room. Harry snorted at the thought as he turned the machine on. Dudley wouldn't sleep if he had a computer in his room. Instead he'd be blowing up those stupid aliens in one of his games. The stupid Neanderthal…

It took a few minutes for the computer to start up but when it did, Harry quickly looked if Dudley had something new on it. This wasn't the first time Harry was on this particular computer after all, the Dursleys left him home alone all the time. When nothing  _interesting_  came up, Harry went back to his project he'd been working on for the last six months. He knew he wasn't the only one in the world who was being bullied or had a bad home situation and he wanted to get in touch with those people. Which is why he'd been working on a blog slash chat room website where troubled kids could connect with other troubled kids and learn from each other. For example he was working on it with a tween from Florida who's mother was an alcoholic and who'd never met his father. And he'd learned much from Andy. He now knew how to recognize an alcoholic who tried to hide it. And Vernon was quickly closing in on becoming an alcoholic… There was also Mia from Pasadena who was fifteen and pregnant. She was working on the actual design of the website: how it would look, which link would lead where, things like that. The three of them could only work on their shared project sporadically because of their situations so they understood if someone was late with something but soon they should be able to launch it.

The thought made Harry smile. Soon enough he'd be making a change in someone else's life and hopefully for the better…

And their website soared as soon as they got it online. Each of them had a blog of their own on the site and though Harry couldn't update his as often as Andy and Mia, his was just as popular as theirs. The chat rooms (one for abusive parents, one for physical bullying, one for mental bullying, one for substance abuse, dealing with a loved one's death, etc.) were overflowing with tales resembling theirs and deviating from them always in some way. Some just needed to tell someone, some asked for advice and some needed to see they weren't alone but everyone was grateful for the website and the three anonymous bloggers who started the whole thing. Of course there were the occasional hater and/or bully who found the website but they couldn't comment unless they signed up and it they still made hateful comments, the account was deleted. Never let it be said that Harry didn't take care of those that he could. And he took particular care to respond to Blanderson's comments because the kid was two years younger than himself even. The kid was a hoot though.

It was a few years later, during the summer before Harry's third year at Hogwarts, that a K_E_Hummel signed up on the page. According to the information he gave when he signed up he was a male and twelve and in his profile proclaimed himself gay even if it wasn't required. Harry had no idea how someone so young knew their sexual orientation as he himself was just beginning to notice these things (not much but he thought the girl across the street was cute so that had to mean something). Anyway, they started chatting whenever they could and soon exchanged email addresses. Harry was more than happy to get to know Kurt (which turned out to be K_E_Hummel's name) and while they didn't have many same interests, they both loved the Beatles. When Harry had to go back to Hogwarts, not being able to email Kurt was one of his regrets.

This prompted Harry to study magic's reactions to electricity and found that they were two different energies unable to work together, much like light and sugar. That didn't deter Harry since there were mentions in the library about elemental magic which meant magic could control electricity. Getting electricity to act like Harry wanted was the problem. Even the most accomplished wizards had trouble controlling electricity since it was so unpredictable. Eventually Harry let it be since he realized he didn't know enough about magic to actually do anything about it but saved his notes for the future.

The return to the Dursleys was always bittersweet. There he had access to a computer and the internet but he'd also have to deal with the Dursleys. That summer was better than any before since he'd "accidentally" let it slip that Sirius Black was his godfather and that he wouldn't be pleased if Harry was unhappy. He even implied Sirius might come to Privet Drive to deal with them himself if Harry didn't answer his letters. He just left out that Sirius dealing with them would most likely mean amusing (to an outsider) curses (hair loss, pants dropping unexpectedly, things disappearing, etc.) rather than the Dursleys' death.

Reconnecting with Kurt was somewhat slower than Harry'd hoped but they still pulled it through after Harry explained why he hadn't emailed in nine months. Kurt (whom Harry told the whole story while censoring magic) sympathized with Harry and then told of his own year. Soon they were where they had been before Harry'd returned to Hogwarts last year.

The pattern continued until the evening of Harry's seventeenth birthday when he sent the following email:

_My dearest Kurt,_

_Eight years ago I started_ Beaten but not alone  _as a way to help troubled kids. I had hoped I could change someone's life for the better but I never expected to meet someone like you. Someone who would change my life for the better. These past four and a half summers have been the best times of my life (even if I had to deal with the Dursleys)._

_I know not to tell "Don't worry" because you'll worry anyway. And I can't promise "I'll be back" because I don't want to break a promise to you. So I'll simply say "Live Long and Prosper" and "Look to the Horizon for my arrival". When I can, I'll email and when this is all over, I'll come to meet you finally face-to-face. I just hope you will not have forgotten me by then. Just so you know, if I happen to die, I've left some of my money for you to live your dream._

_I have one last thing to address before leaving, however, and that is the one of my feelings. Over the years I have come to love you Kurt, more than anything in my life. You have been my friend through the toughest of times and the light I've been looking forward to when things have seemed bleak. The next year is looking bleaker than any before and therefore will keep the hope of meeting you close to my heart. I'm not asking you to wait for me, like Penelope waited for Odysseus, but rather not to turn me away when we meet._

_Eternally yours in love,_

_Harry_

A tear slid down his cheek as Harry sent the email, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear from Kurt for many months, maybe even years. Not until Voldemort was dead. And then it might take some time with the aftermath; securing Death Eaters, witnessing at trials, rebuilding… recovering… Meeting Kurt would be the perfect prize for him. Then again, Kurt might even have a boyfriend by then.

WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK

It took Harry fifteen months to kill gather the horcruxes, kill Voldemort, gather the fleeing Death eaters, make sure they all got fair trails and start to rebuild the wizarding Britain. During that time he didn't have time to wander into the muggle world to check his email, let alone travel to Ohio to meet Kurt. Then came November and the world was almost right and Harry wasn't needed 24/7. That was when he announced his intentions to take a vacation of indefinite length during which he'd recover, reconnect with Kurt and hopefully make the divo his boyfriend.

Hermione and Ron, neither of which had gone back to Hogwarts for their "eighth" year, were adamant to come with him and see a part of his life that they hadn't before. Harry simply sighed and smiled as he accepted their company for his journey.

The first thing they did was get Harry a computer of his own (and internet connection and a TV and a cell phone and a camera) to make reconnecting with Kurt easier.

Harry really didn't need to worry. Kurt had been emailing him regularly since Harry's last email, telling him what ever had happened in his life and the lives of New Directions. During the winter Harry had been hunting horcruxes Kurt had written about a boy named Blaine who he'd been attracted to because of his superficial resemblance to Harry. Before regionals Blaine had apparently kissed Kurt and said that he'd like to get together with Kurt but Kurt wrote that he'd answered that he was in love with someone else. Apparently Blaine had taken it like a man and they were still friends and if Kurt caught him looking at him longingly, he never said anything to anyone else but Harry.

Harry would have sighed in relief if it hadn't been for the fact that Kurt wrote he himself was in love with someone and never wrote with whom. That tormented Harry as he read about Sebastian trying to seduce Blaine (who'd transferred to McKinley in the beginning of the current school year to "get ready for the real world") who kept refusing and telling Kurt Sebastian made him uncomfortable (" _Of course_ ," Kurt wrote, " _it has nothing to do with the fact that he still wants to be with me. Harry, I wish you were here, or, well, at least there, and you'd be able to give me advice…_ ").

In mid November Harry wrote his first email in fifteen months and told Kurt how he was alive, how Voldemort (or " _that Tom Riddle guy who's been trying to kill me since I was one_ ") was dead, how he, Ron and Hermione were going to come to Lima to meet him and about how he'd gone over his inheritance and found out about his pent house in New York. Hermione and Ron had raised their eyebrows at that as they read over Harry's shoulder but didn't bother to comment on it. Harry did things like that, things that didn't make sense all at the time he did them but had a very clear reason afterwards. They also didn't comment on the fact that Harry bought them a house in Lima for their time there.

So the arrangements were made, visas requested and granted, money exchanged, plain tickets bought and goodbyes exchanged and the Golden trio was on it's way to Ohio.

WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK-WHMK

Harry, Ron and Hermione were wandering around Lima, wanting to get to know their current surrounding territory, just in case of an attack. That was the real reason but the official reason was that they were looking for a good café when Hermione pointed to the Lima Bean.

"We could start there? Didn't Kurt mention it in his emails?" she inquired Harry with a tilt of her head.

"Yes, he did," answered Harry, remembering a particular email in which Kurt described Blaine, Rachel, Mercedes and his meeting. "Apparently it serves a very good grande non fat mocha."

"I can't believe you remember the bloke's coffee order," groaned Ron playfully as they entered the half empty café. There was a boy with gelled hair at the register and a couple of other customers enjoying their beverages randomly placed around the café.

The gel headed boy got his coffee so that the trio got to place their orders (a chai latte for Hermione, a grande non fat mocha for Harry and a simple (or so Ron believed) hot chocolate for Ron). Harry insisted on paying since the other two wouldn't even be in Ohio if it wasn't for him and when they got their chosen drinks, they went in search of a table.

That was when Harry saw him. There was no mistaking that hair or that profile. "Kurt!" he yelped loudly in surprise, attracting the attention from the three boys who were immersed in their conversation.

When Kurt Hummel turned and saw Harry (so much like the photo attached to his latest email) his mouth fell open for a second before he grinned and sprinted to his friend. He threw his arms around Harry's neck and planted his lips to Harry's.

For a few seconds Harry froze under the assault but then he thrust his coffee to Hermione, wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed the younger teen back.

As the kiss ended and Harry lowered Kurt back to the ground and cupped his beautifully blushing face. "Nice to meet you, I'm your other half."

"Hello other half," answered Kurt. "I've been waiting for you my whole life."


End file.
